Elements
Elements are the classifications of abilities and the usage of such. One can have no more than 3 Elements at once. Fire Fire is the Element corresponding to flames, hotness, etc. Those with the Fire Element can usually dish out fire themselves, or at the least utilize it somehow, and are resistant to fire themselves. Water Water Elementals have a connection to water and can use it for offensive purposes. The water directly connected to this Element is shown to have more dangerous qualities to it than most natural waters. It is most commonly connected to those that can breathe underwater, though which ability came first is impossible to determine. Nature The Element of Nature refers to those that can utilize types of plant life in their Elemental set. Many healers are of the Nature Element, as are farmers. Elec The Elec Element is the Element of electricity, voltage, and shocks. Although the types of electricity used may vary, all Elecs can harness it in some way. Normal The Normal Element is used to describe one with abilities that do not have a particular magical catch to them. Some can have the Normal Element in addition to another. Poison Poison Element can refer to one with abilities relating to poisonous, acidic, corrosive, toxic, radioactive, or other such attributes. They are relatively rare, but most common in insects or insect-like beings. Fighting The Fighting Element corresponds to a heightened physical strength. Some Fighting moves can incorporate non-physical attributes as well, though still requires physical impulses. Ghost Ghost is an Element that is exclusive to those who are either deceased or deal with spectral happenings. Many attacks of the Ghost Element harness souls. Dark The Element of Dark is a strange one, with abilities mostly enigmatic. Most Dark abilities are shadowy in nature, and usually quite brutal. Light The Light Element classifies the harnesses of light itself. Although they are mainly uncommon in comparison to other Elements, Light is among one of the highest strengths on average. Dragon Oddly, those who are or descend from Dragons have an Element of their own. They are the only species to have an entire Element dedicated to them. Fairy Fairy Elementals are either Fairies by genetic construct or have a pixie-like aura about them. Their abilities are usually cutesy, deceptively so. Magic Magic Elementals are users of odd mystical powers. They are loosely defined. Earth The Earth Element classifies those who are of connection to the land, stones, or are rocks themselves, like Gem Wisps and Celestites. They can commonly terraform the land around them. Steel Steel Elements are usually classed as having steel as one's main form of offense, having a body of metal, or being steely in nature. They are usually quite defense-oriented. Ice Those with the Ice Element have chilling powers, and usually freeze their foes solid. Wind Wind Elementals utilize the air around them to attack. They are characterized by flightiness. Cosmic Cosmic Elements refer to spacial, extraterrestrial features and abilities. They usually have some spacial manipulation. Omni The Omni Element is for those of a higher power, of nearly infinite capability. Category:World